El chico del atrapasueños
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Manuel es un joven normal que trabaja en una cafetería cercana a la Universidad. Hasta que un día vio a un joven con un tatuaje en forma de atrapasueños en su muñeca, quedando prendado por su aire misterioso. ¿Lograra conquistarlo? ¿Qué es lo que este joven oculta? 2p México x Chile.
1. Tarde de Frio

El chico del atrapasueños

Disclamer: Ni Hetalia ni Latín Hetalia me pertenecen. Lo único mío es Leo –México 2p– y la idea para esta historia.

Dedicada a Tarry, mi Manuel personal.

* * *

Se conocieron por casualidad una tarde cualquiera, Manuel era mesero de la cafetería aledaña a la Uni. Era salida de clases por aquel día y, si bien no hacía frío, un viento fresco y constante hacia necesarios los abrigos, gorros y bufandas en la mayor parte de los clientes.

El chileno apenas le dirigió una mirada superficial al servirle un café con sal y un cuernito con jamón. Tal vez porque lo único digno de mención en su persona era la campera negra un jaguar bordado al costado, detalle que hacía una combinación extraña con un tatuaje de atrapasueños en su muñeca derecha.

No cruzaron palabra aquel día.

Días después el joven del tatuaje de atrapasueños volvió a aparecer por la cafetería, esta vez sin la campera dejando ver el tono moreno de su tez y su indómito cabello negro. Estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo una copia de "El niño que enloqueció de amor" de Eduardo Barrios en una de esas ediciones de bolsillo dadas en el subte y que a uno a veces se le olvidan devolver para que otros las lean. Se veía muy concentrado

Esa vez le llevo un refresco de limón y un sándwich de carne con queso. Ese día el joven dejó el libro olvidado sobre la mesa. El castaño lo guardo, quizá se lo devolviera otro día.

La risa del joven moreno fue como el instrumental que marco a fuego su tercer tropiezo fortuito en el cerebro del castaño. Traía una pañoleta roja en el cuello con la que parcialmente se cubría la boca mientras reía alegremente acompañado de un joven de estatura media, cabello castaño y tez trigueña a juego con un par de pupilas verdes.

El chileno estuvo tentado a ir a dejarle el libro pero le dio vergüenza.

Así pasaban los días, Manuel seguía topándose con el joven del tatuaje en la cafetería, en los pasillos, la biblioteca o las áreas verdes del campus. Llegó a ser capaz de reconocerlo a distancia o a identificar el timbre de su risa pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar lo suficientemente alto para recordar el sonido de su voz, ¡por la chucha ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya tenía los primeros indicios del síndrome acosador! Ante ese pensamiento el castaño de ojos miel no pudo evitar pensar que pasar tanto tiempo con Martín estaba comenzando a pasarle factura.

Irónicamente fue gracias al rubio que supo el nombre del desconocido del tatuaje.

Había acompañado al argentino por unos libros a la biblioteca durante una de sus horas libres cuando el moreno del tatuaje y él cruzaron miradas por casualidad. El moreno volvió la vista al librero que tenía delante pero Manuel tardó un poco más en volver a la realidad.

—Así que es ese es el que te gusta ¿eh Manu? —dijo pícaro Martín mientras le daba un leve codazo en las costillas

—¿De qué wea estái hablando? —replico el aludido frunciendo el ceño—Yo no soy fleto.

—Lo que digás flaco –sonrió travieso el de ojos verdes—. Se nota que le tenés ganas a Leo.

—¿Leo? –repitió el chileno mirando a su compañero confuso.

—Sí. Así se llama el dueño de tus desvelos. Si querés, podría presentarlos –propuso Martín divertido.

—Déjate de wear y apúrate que tenemos que ir al tiro con el profe Arthur para la clase de inglés y ya estaríamos ahí si no hubieras olvidado tus libros weon —le recordó Manuel enfadado.

—¿Tan impaciente estás por ver al cejudo ese?

—¡Cállate aweonao! Es el profe. No podis faltarle al respeto –lo reprendió el castaño.

—Profe suplente y no lo banco para nada –repuso el rubio con un mohín de disgusto mientras buscaba entre las estanterías una copia del libro de inglés.

—La cuestión no es si lo aguantai o no lo aguantai rusio –prosiguió González mientras se paraba de puntillas para alcanzar el libro colocado en la parte alta de una repisa.

Fue entonces cuando alguien se acercó por detrás y tomo el libro del estante, Manuel se volvió para encarar a quien había tomado el texto encontrándose cara a cara con el joven del tatuaje. Este le tendió el objeto y se alejo sin pronunciar siquiera una silaba.

—Che acabas de desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro –murmuró Hernández haciendo reaccionar al más bajo.

—No me digai –contestó con acidez Gonzales mientras se encaminaba al registro para poder sacar el libro del archivo—. ¿Y qué queriai que dijera?

—Te hubieras presentado, dado las gracias, inventado alguna boludez… –enumeró Martín mientras lo seguía—¡No sé! ¡Pensá antes de quedarte mirando como un pibe de primero!

—¿Querís dejar de ser tan dramático weon? –resopló Manuel cansado— Él tampoco dijo nada.

—Es porque el flaco casi no habla –señalo sin tacto Martín.

—No me engañai rusio. Ni que el weon ese fuera mudo, yo lo escuche reír.

—Vos mismo lo dijiste. Reír –remarcó el argentino— Y yo nunca dije que lo fuera –agregó con leve malicia en la voz.

—Entonces para que lo mencionai –farfulló el chileno mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

—Es obvio que el chabón te interesa chilenito.

—Déjame en paz, mierda –mascullo el chileno mientras aceleraba el paso hacia el aula—, yo no soy fleto y voh me acabai de decir que el cabro no habla nada.

—Dije que casi no lo hacía –volvió a reafirmar el rioplatense al alcanzarlo y tomar su respectivo asiento cercano al pupitre del castaño—. Te propongo un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—Resulta que tu _«Chico misterioso_ » tiene un primo muy lindo y quiero invitarlo a dar una vuelta pero Leo no se le despega muy seguido del pobre —explicó con sencillez— y ya que te interesa me preguntaba si vos podrías…

—De ninguna manera

—Pero Manu…

—Pero nada. No te voy a ayudar a que consigai una cita –repuso Manuel serio—, si el cabro no te deja estar a solas con su primo sus motivos tendrá.

—Y yo pensaba que era uno de tus mejores amigos —suspiro—, además de creer que interesaría saber que tu amigo Pedro sabe dónde vive el flaco ese.

—¿Y qué tení que ver el Pedro en todo esto, rusio? —interrogó Gonzales mirando ceñudo.

Hernández esbozo una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Cheshire antes de responder:

—Son parientes ¿no lo sabías?

Esa tarde Manuel fue a la cafetería con la charla con el rioplatense dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Tenía sus reservas respecto al tema y Martín podía ser bastante charlatán cuando quería así que era mejor no fiarse por más la cuestión estuviera atormentándolo constantemente los días posteriores apenas tenía un momento a solas.

Una presentación en parejas para obtener el treinta por ciento de la calificación y poder aspirar a exentar el examen de historia de la lengua hizo que el chileno tuviera que darle la razón a Hernández a regañadientes al llamar a la puerta de la casa de su amigo mexicano se encontró con el chico del tatuaje.

—¿Está el Pedro? —preguntó Gonzales cuando finalmente pudo articular palabra.

Esa fue la primera vez que escucho su voz. Fuerte, potente y clara.

—¡Pedro Antonio, te buscan! —llamo— Pasa y siéntate. Voy a buscar a mi primo.

Obedeció y entró en la casa tras limpiarse los pies en el felpudo. La sala estaba pintada de colores cálidos haciendo juego con los sillones y las mesitas además de fotos y adornos en las paredes. Era un lugar alegre.

—Manuel —pronunció Pedro al aparecer mientras el nombrado examinaba el entorno—. Lamento la tardanza, no sabía que ya habías llegado hasta que David me aviso.

—¿David?

—Si seré bruto –rió Pedro apenado mientras el moreno de ojos negros se hacía presente poco después–, se me olvido que no lo conoces. Manu, él es David Leonardo; David, este es Manu, mi mejor amigo —añadió con rapidez, presentándolos.

—Mucho gusto Manuel —dijo Leo tratando de no reír ante los nervios de su consanguíneo —, perdona a este menso, a veces no se da cuenta de que, no por ir a la misma Uni voy a saber con quiénes se lleva o no se lleva.

—No seas pesado David —se quejó Pedro con un puchero—, sabes que soy distraído y además te he hablado mucho de Manu.

Al oír esto, el chileno se sorprendió más no dijo nada.

—Pero no lo había conocido formalmente —replicó el moreno mirando al otro sin inmutarse —, a diferencia de ti; no me fijo mucho en la gente.

—Pedro —terció Manuel sintiéndose incomodo de repente—. Tenemos que hacer la presentación, ¿te acordaí?

—Tienes razón —asintió antes de guiar al chileno a su pieza para hacer el trabajo de una vez —. Por cierto Leo, mamá dice que si vas a salir te lleves las llaves y una chamarra —agregó recibiendo asentimiento como respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez puestos en lo suyo, Manuel se sumió en el trabajo. Él y Pedro debían hacer un trabajo de los autores más importantes en la literatura latinoamericana y sus obras más destacadas las distintas ramas del género.

Al ser un tema extenso habían hecho la mitad de los puntos cada uno y ahora iban a organizarlo todo a fin de exponerlo al final de la semana. Conociéndolo, Manuel esperaba que su amigo castaño de ojos rojizos hubiera hecho su parte a última hora, más se llevó una sorpresa al ver un resumen de cada obra y autor perfectamente redactados.

—Bacán weon. ¿Te cambiaron el medicamento? —preguntó Gonzales mientras leía los apuntes de su compañero.

Manuel sabía que Pedro padecía TDAH y le costaba mucho hacer cualquier tarea sin distraerse a los pocos minutos de iniciar, lo que le causaba problemas a la hora de mantener sus calificaciones a niveles aceptables además de darle ciertas muletillas al hablar o hacer ciertas cosas.

—Me ayudo Leo —respondió Pedro con simpleza mientras hojeaba los documentos del chileno usando los dedos para guiarse y no leer la misma oración dos veces.

El repiqueo del pie derecho del mexicano era el único sonido constante que discordaba con los ruidos que ambos muchachos hacían al redactar y organizar la presentación tanto en un documento de Word como en diapositivas. Cuando terminaron decidieron bajar por algo de comer a la cocina antes de ponerse a ver _«_ _Suicide Room_ _»_ en la laptop del mayor.

Pedro se había adelantado llevando frituras y palomitas al piso de arriba dejando a Manuel a cargo de los vasos de refresco. El castaño subía sin notar que el tercer miembro en aquella casa iba bajando a toda prisa la escalera.

—¿Por qué no te fijai por dónde vas? —espeto al de ojos negros con el ceño fruncido.

—Perdón —se disculpó en voz baja el joven—. Ten —agregó metiéndole un paquete de galletas en el bolsillo antes de seguir su camino.

—¿Y esas galletas? —preguntó Pedro una vez que se acomodaron para ver la cinta.

Manuel no supo que contestar.

Tras lo ocurrido el tiempo siguió su curso normal. Seguía topándose con Leo por el campus pero no se atrevía a hablarle de frente. Ya fuera porque el moreno parecía absorto en sus cosas y no reparaba en él o que al castaño le ganaban los nervios a la hora de acercarse.

Tenía un libro suyo, si pero eso no le parecía excusa suficiente para iniciar una charla. Y era muy probable que para Leo él no fuese más que un simple conocido.

¿Cómo acercarse sin ser muy obvio o quedar como un stalker? ¿Qué hacer para capturar el interés de aquel joven tatuado con aquel diseño inusual?

La idea vino una madrugada sin previo aviso. Producto de su insomnio ocasional y de los mensajes inoportunos de cierto rioplatense con complejo de mina casamentera y copuchenta.

Consistía en dejarle pequeños mensajes al mexicano de forma anónima y ocasional a fin de despertar su curiosidad.

 _«¿Y cómo esperai que haga eso weon?_ » respondió Gonzales fastidiado. Todo eso sonaba tan cliché.

 _«Confía en mí, flaco. Tengo un plan_ »

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso con un nuevo proyecto pese a tener fics pendientes -que voy a terminar o a borrar, aún no lo sé-. En fin, si quieren que lo continué o tienen comentarios y/o sugerencias; hagámelo saber en un review.**

 **Que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**


	2. Un poema y un misterio

Un poema y un misterio

A la mañana siguiente Manuel asistió a la Uni casi convertido en un zombi. Había dormido poco y mal tras aquella charla con Martín en la madrugada. Hernández le había dicho que confiara en él pero el chileno se resistía. Todo eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a acercarse a alguien que apenas conocía y que parecía no tomarlo en cuenta para nada? Por la chucha, ni siquiera sabía si le iban los chicos.

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento. Él no era maraco, solo sentía curiosidad por el otro, nada más. Ya se le pasaría.

Justo en ese instante, como si lo hubiera invocado, Leo apareció por el pasillo; mochila a cuestas y con un libro bajo el brazo camino al aula de Lengua extranjera. Manuel lo miro en silencio. El cabro tenía pinta, no parecía fleto. Capaz tenía una fila de minas clavando la vista por donde transitaba o, tal vez, él fuera quién anhelara el afecto de alguna en especial. De ser eso último, ¿qué derecho tenía él a interferir en su vida?

—Che Manu, acá estas —pronunció Martín asuntándolo.

—¡Martín conchetumadre! —exclamó el chileno mirándolo ceñudo con una mano en el corazón— ¿Qué pensabaí hacer? ¿Matarme?

—Te hable pero estabas ocupado viendo al boludo ese —replico el nombrado con una leve sonrisa ladina.

—Solo estaba pensando weon —mintió Manuel tratando de no sonrojarse al verse expuesto por el otro.

—Lo que digás, flaco. Ten —añadió tendiéndole un papel sin dejar de sonreír.

—Weon, ya me sé mis horarios de clases.

—No son los tuyos —aclaro—. Son los de ese chabón.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Voh estaí loco rusio! ¡Esto es acoso! —se escandalizó Gonzales mirándolo enfadado

—Bájale un cambio, nene. No estoy sordo —pidió el argento sin inmutarse— y no lo estoy acosando, el flaco comparte carrera conmigo. Al parecer compagina dos a la vez.

—¿Y qué querí que haga yo con esto?

—Ve y háblale, Manu —respondió Martín—. No perdés nada además has estado detrás de aquel pendejo desde hace semanas. Yo que vos me le acercaba antes de que te lo afanen.

—Lo que voh querí es que lo entretenga para que podai estar a solas con el Pedro.

—Algo de eso hay —reconoció— pero también lo hago por vos. Me preocupás.

—Gracias —murmuró— pero no te preocupi. Estoy bien

—Pensálo siquiera —repuso Hernández antes de marcharse a su siguiente clase.

La cabeza de Manuel quedó hecha un lio tras aquella charla, tomaba apuntes de forma mecánica en clase y se dejaba arrastrar por la turba humana durante el cambio de salones. Incluso Pedro lo tuvo que guiar un par de veces tomándolo de la mano para evitar que se perdiera.

—Manu, ¿qué tienes? Estás más distraído de lo normal —comentó el mexicano con leve retintín mientras lo miraba preocupado.

—Nada. No te preocupí —respondió el nombrado en tono mecánico.

Pedro se mordió el labio inquieto pero prefirió no insistir para no enfadar a su amigo.

Ese mismo día al volver del trabajo, el castaño seguía con la imagen de Leo caminando por el pasillo, por la biblioteca, la cafetería…Por todos aquellos lugares donde lo había visto transitar todas esas ocasiones en las que se había dedicado a observarlo.

Incapaz de contenerse, Manuel tomo una libreta y una estilográfica de su escritorio y comenzó a redactar lo que le traería una mezcla de emociones de lo más variopintas en el futuro próximo.

 _ **Te veo sentado en una esquina del silencio**_

 _ **Muchacho de piel cobriza**_

 _ **Cabello azabache, mirada tinta**_

 _ **Voz escondida y buena pinta.**_

 _ **Muchacho de piel de bronce**_

 _ **Que mi rostro no conoce**_

 _ **Que mi presencia no adivina**_

 _ **Oculta en la penumbra.**_

 _ **La luz mi amor no alumbra**_

 _ **Mozo de cabellera ceniza**_

 _ **Suspiro por tu aprecio**_

 _ **Mi anhelo constante**_

 _ **Rezo porque la gracia divina**_

 _ **Pase el tiempo deprisa**_

 _ **Para ver tu sonrisa**_

 _ **Oír tu voz**_

 _ **Sentir tu caricia**_

 _ **No me pagues con desprecio**_

 _ **El amarte en lejanía, vida mía**_

 _ **No me quites el ensueño**_

 _ **De besarte algún día**_

 _ **G. poeta oscuro**_

Al finalizar su lírica dejó escapar un suspiro. Si hubiera una forma de despertar el interés del norteño para que le diera solo una mirada, una oportunidad para conocerlo y dejar que lo conociera sin temor a cagarla entero. Con esa idea en mente, Manuel se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal en la cafetería aledaña a la Uni. Todo excepto un joven moreno con un tatuaje en la muñeca que leía muy concentrado una nota que había encontrado en su mochila al buscar su libro de Práctica y teoría corporal.

¿Quién habría dejado esa misiva entre sus cosas? No lo sabía pero iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí el segundo capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review. Me gusta leer lo que piensan además de que me motiva a actualizar más rápido.**_


	3. Un plan de contraataque ¿Quién eres?

Un plan de contraataque. ¿Quién eres?

Tras recibir ese primer mensaje siguieron otras tantos textos más, algunos acompañados de pequeños detalles u obsequios que podía ocultar en su mochila o los cajones más altos de su armario. No sabía quién dejaba las notas o esas bellas y melancólicas liricas pero estaba decidido a investigarlo. Quería decirle a aquella persona que apreciaba su interés y aquellos gestos tan significativos pero que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Se trataba de Tristian Nathanael Bonnefoy, profesor de Técnica y teoría del Ballet. Hombre de 1.80, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos violetas acompañado de un suave acento francés. Era muy exigente con sus alumnos y lo tenía fascinado al poco tiempo de tomar clases con él. Su pasión por lo que hacía lo encandilaba sobremanera además de que, pese a que la mayoría de la clase le temiera, era amable y cortés a su estilo particular.

El moreno sabía que era imposible pero eso no le impedía soñar con la idea de estar juntos aunque no tuviera posibilidad de conquistarlo. Fantasear un poco no le hacía daño a nadie.

Por otra parte, la persona de las misivas parecía más a su alcance pese al anonimato aunque bien podría tratarse de un acosador. No podía saberlo y en las notas no aparecía una pista en concreto. Sabía que era hombre pero no mucho más y aún así Leo no era capaz de fiarse de nada.

¿Cómo sería su admirador? ¿Qué cosas le gustarían? ¿Sería tan tímido y romántico como lo hacían ver sus notas? ¿Querría hablar con él en persona? ¿Cómo podría contactar con él sin asustarlo?

La cabeza de Leo era un desastre. No sabía bien que hacer en situaciones como esa y, si bien era agradable ser el receptor de aquellas atenciones no era correcto jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona.

Tenía que encontrarlo y ser franco al respecto.

Ese día por fin se decidió a responder una de aquellas misteriosas pero agradables liricas tras encontrar un fragmento corto de una de sus canciones favoritas escrita en un separador de libros acompañado de un libro que buscaba desde hace semanas y se moría por leer.

Decidió dejar uno de sus libros en la cafetería donde siempre comía durante los descansos con un mensaje dentro para su secreto admirador aunque eso significara tener que correr y arriesgarse a perder su libro además de dejar solo a Pedro, complemente a merced de los matones y del rubio teñido loco que rondaba a su adorado pariente cada que tenía oportunidad.

Solo intentándolo lo sabría.

Tras pedir lo mismo de siempre –un sándwich, fruta o ensalada con refresco–, el moreno de ojos oscuros saco su libro de inglés, metió una nota adentro y, cuidando que nadie lo notara, deliberadamente abandonó el texto sobre la mesa.

Ahora solo quedaba aguardar a que el autor de ese extraño y desesperante juego del escondite también decidiera jugar tras su movida.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! He regresado con el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste, ya saben dudas, sugerencias y opiniones en un review. Leer sus comentarios me motiva a actualizar más rápido.**


	4. Tercer indeseado Motivación

Tercero indeseado. Motivación.

Manuel caminaba hacia su siguiente clase con las correas de su mochila firmemente sujetas entre las manos en un intento por no descargar su ira con lo primero que le pasara por enfrente, específicamente un argentino de ojos verdes que parecía tener a una mina copuchenta de alter ego.

Y como si lo hubiera convocado, la causa de malhumor se hizo presente a su lado.

—¡Manuel, por fin te encuentro! —exclamo Martín trotando tras el castaño para alcanzarlo.

El nombrado solo acelero el paso. No quería hablar con él, no en ese momento. Ojala el rusio nunca hubiera encontrado los poemas que había redactado para el moreno así no habría pasado la vergüenza de su vida.

 _Manuel corría a toda prisa a la cafetería, se le había hecho tarde y no quería que dueña del local lo retara más de lo debido. Doña Florencia tenía paciencia de santa, a menos que estuviera enojada, entonces era callar y hacer el trabajo lo mejor posible._

 _Se cruzó con el moreno del tatuaje al entrar –aún no se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre ni siquiera cuando pensaba en él– pero este ya iba de salida y el chileno ya estaba lo bastante apurado como para retenerlo en el lugar usando alguna excusa. Se limitó a ir a la parte de atrás para cambiarse antes de comenzar a atender mesas. Ya se animaría a hablarle más tarde._

 _No sé percato de la presencia del objeto hasta que atendió a una pareja de chicas –una castaña con pinta de skate con un leve toque punk de ojos verdes y una morena de ojos azules con un ligero toque rockero propio de la música en español de los 90´s– que tenían entrelazados los pulgares mientras compartían la música que brotaba de un Ipod._

— _Aquí tienen —anunció el chileno—. Dos emparedados y una malteada de chocolate grande._

— _Gracias —dijo la castaña sonriendo antes de apretar con afecto la mano de su compañera._

— _Gracias che —repitió la morena—. Creo que alguien olvido esto —agregó tendiéndole el libro que había dejado de lado al llegar al local._

— _Gracias —repuso el chileno tomando el objeto y regresando a la cocina._

 _Paso el resto de su turno atendiendo gente, llevando y trayendo órdenes, soportando con estoicismo aprendido a fuerza de práctica las quejas de los clientes molestos y ayudando a sus compañeros a limpiar el lugar cuando toco la hora de cierre._

 _Las dos muchachas que había atendido antes habían sido de las últimas en retirarse. Verlas interactuar mientras laboraba generó en él sentimientos de sorpresa y anhelo. Era increíble cómo ese par parecía encajar a la perfección pese a sus aparentes diferencias._

 _Ojala el moreno del tatuaje y él pudieran estar así algún día…_

 _Una vez que hubo llegado a casa Manuel tomo el libro para revisarlo, ahí fue cuando un sobre cayó de en sus páginas. El castaño lo recogió y lo observó con cuidado antes de abrirlo._

 _ **Para G. poeta oscuro**_ _rezaba el envoltorio. Gonzales tomo aire, extrajo la misiva y comenzó a leer._

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **No sé cómo empezar a redactar una respuesta a tus cartas así que seré directo.**_

 _ **Cuando tus cartas empezaron a aparecer entre mis cosas me asuste mucho, creí que eras un acosador o un stalker y, aunque resultaste no serlo, me intrigas mucho. Tus obsequios son pequeños, curiosos o muy significativos y tus notas son muy poéticas, melancólicas o divertidas.**_

 _ **Eres una persona con mucho ingenio ¿sabes? Además de sumamente enigmático ya que, por más que lo intento, no consigo dilucidar quién podrías ser.**_

 _ **Seré franco, me gustaría conocerte y que habláramos en persona. En cuanto a tu interés sentimental hacía mí, te diré la verdad. Me halaga y aprecio tus sentimientos pero ya hay alguien que es dueño de mi afecto y pensamientos. Sé que mi amor es imposible pero sería peor engañarte.**_

 _ **Reafirmo mi interés en conocerte, pese a no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, en verdad me gustaría saber quién eres incluso podríamos ser amigos; si estás de acuerdo, claro.**_

 _ **Estaré esperando tu respuesta.**_

 _ **D. L.**_

 _Manuel quedó en blanco completamente confundido, a veces le escribía notas o compraba cosas que sentía que, posiblemente, fueran del agrado del moreno más nunca tuvo el valor de entregárselos; el único que sabía sobre aquellos presentes era…_

 _Llegando a ese punto, Gonzales dejó la misiva a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apoyaba las manos en sus muslos. Con amigos así quien necesitaba enemigos._

—Manuel pará —pidió Martín—. Sé que la cague pero escúchame, por favor.

—¿Qué querí weón? ¿Seguirme webiando? —profirió mordaz el castaño.

—Dejáme explicarte siquiera flaco —respondió el rubio—, mirá, sé que no debí meterme y lo siento de verás pero lo hice por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien? ¡¿Por mi bien?! —reclamo ceñudo— ¿Qué parte de de que te metierai en mi vida y me defraudarai como amigo fue por mi bien?

—Perdonáme Manu —pronunció Hernández mirando el suelo arrepentido—. No era mi intención.

—Es muy tarde rusio —declaro tajante—. Me dijo que quiere conocerme pero que ama a otra persona y que solo podemos ser amigos.

—Calmáte che. Ser amigos es un buen inicio —puntualizó sonriendo travieso—. Así lo conocés y te le declarás.

—¿Estai sordo? —acotó— ¡El cabro ya tiene a alguien!

—Pero no aclaro si es formal o no —lo cortó—. Tenés chance para conquistarlo, ¿o no lo querés para ti?

El chileno asintió sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—Entonces luchá por él —declaró con aplomo— Te arrepentirás si no lo hacés y dejás que te lo afanen —añadió muy serio antes de retomar el camino hacia su aula.

Manuel se quedo estático. Había pasado de querer sacarle la mierda al argentino a agradecerle en silencio ya que Martín se había convertido de mensajero indeseado a la motivación que le hacía falta para ir por el chico del atrapasueños.


End file.
